


Ikigai

by CobaltCakes001



Series: This Life We Built Together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I couldn't not put bokaka, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, They're just really soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, an excuse to write all my favourite tropes, and cliche, but also sassy, but we don't know these things, i guess?, just fluff, kurotsukki - Freeform, lots of kisses, no beta we die like daichi, obviously, slightly OOC, they're in LOVE your honour, to balance out Kuroo's provocation, warning this is just soft, with my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCakes001/pseuds/CobaltCakes001
Summary: Ikigai is a Japanese concept that means "a reason for being," "a reason to get up in the morning." The word refers to having a meaningful direction or purpose in life, constituting the sense of one's life being made worthwhile, with actions taken toward achieving one's ikigai resulting in satisfaction and a sense of meaning to life.Or; Kuroo and Tsukishima have a shared day off, and spend the day together being sickly in love, featuring Bokuaka.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: This Life We Built Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126007
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	Ikigai

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all this my first fanfic essentially ever. I was always nervous I would write the characters badly, or not accurately so I've never been brave enough to try. But here I am. I love KuroTsukki a lot, and because I read so much of them I figure I have a good understanding of how to write them. I just put as many of my favourite clichés and tropes as I could. So the whole thing is brain-meltingly soft. This is your final warning. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The sun filtered through the curtains, dancing on Kuroo’s face. Disturbed by the sudden light, Kuroo wakes up to the sun in his eyes and a comforting weight on his chest. He squints at the curtain that is just to say not closed. Kuroo glances at the time, deeming it still too early to wake up on his day off, he shifts his face so it’s no longer being blinded. Before he can get too comfortable the weight on his chest makes a noise, and he glances down. 

He takes it back. Thank God for that gap in the curtains otherwise he wouldn’t be blessed with this sight. His boyfriend sleeping contently on Kuroo’s bare chest, hand resting underneath his head. Kuroo notices his long blond eyelashes catching the morning rays, and how his ruffled curly hair looks like a golden halo. Something so childlike about Tsukishima when he’s asleep. Maybe it’s the lack of glasses or just the peaceful look on his face. 

Kuroo moved his hand lower to rest on Tsukki’s hip, and slipped his hand slightly underneath his shirt to rub small circles with his thumb. He turned his head completely away from the sun and tried to go back to sleep. However Tsukki was having none of that, and made a rumbly noise and Kuroo looked back down to see him fluttering his eyes open. Kuroo leaned down a bit and pressed kisses to the top of Tsukki’s head as he slowly rose to consciousness. 

“Good morning, Moonshine.” Kuroo whispered into his hair. Tsukishima made a grumbling noise and slowly lifted his head off Kuroo, using his chest as leverage.

“Mmm morning...” Tsukki mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and letting out a yawn. He turned to the bedside table and squinted trying to read the time.

“It’s only 10 am, you can go back to sleep. We have no plans today. No work.” Kuroo hushed, rubbing his hand up and down Tsukishima’s side in hopes of coaxing him back to sleep. Tsukki turned his attention back down, as to not strain his eyes as he stretched and let out a big sigh.

“We can’t stay in bed all day Tetsurou.”

“Oh ho, wanna bet?” Kuroo smirked. “I can think of a few ways we could pass the time…” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, cheeks colouring slightly.

“No, I was planning on going out today, we need groceries and I need to study for an upcoming test on Monday.” He argued back. 

“But five more minutes won’t hurt will it?” Kuroo looked at him pleading.

“Knowing you, five minutes will turn into an hour.” He peered over his shoulder. Kuroo couldn’t help his sly grin spread on his face.

“I can’t help it if I wanna cuddle with you. We never have time in the morning.” Kuroo whined. It’s true, he hates to leave his baby for work, while he gets to sleep a little longer before his classes. Unless Tsukki had morning practice.

“I promise to give you all the attention later you big baby, but I just wanna go and get it over with. That way I can focus on studying.” Tsukki started to crawl out of bed, but Kuroo was faster and quickly switched their positions so he was on top and he dropped all of his weight on Tsukki to prevent him from getting up. “Tetsu, I was being serious.” 

“And so was I. Humour me for five minutes.” Tsukki let out a puff of air in resignation, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo then in turn wrapped his arms around Tsukki’s waist and snuggled into the crook of his neck. Soon long delicate fingers began sliding up his nape, and massaging the back of his neck and playing with his hair. Kuroo let out a pleased hum, and placed a few kisses on his shoulder. Tsukishima leaned away.

“Mmm your chin is scratching me Tetsu. How long has it been since you last shaved?” Tsukki furthered explored his question by feeling his stubble.

“I don’t know, I think it’s only been a couple of days. Do you not think I’ll look good with a little facial hair?” He smirked. There was a pause, almost as if Tsukishima was trying to picture what Kuroo would look like with a little facial hair. “Don’t think too hard.” 

“I don’t think you’d look bad, but this in between phase of prickliness is going to be hard to overcome.” He finally concluded. “I’m sure if it was a little longer it’d be softer.” He hummed and stroked Kuroo’s face a couple more times before lacing his hand back into Kuroo’s hair. 

“Thought you’d be used to prickliness, seeing as that’s how you usually are.” Kuroo mumbled. Tsukishima let out a humourless laugh.

Then there was a lull, just them in each other’s embrace for the moment. Kuroo loved physical affection, that was no secret, and he’s lucky that Tsukki is willing to put up with his requests, even in the most inconvenient times. But Tsukishima knew Kuroo needed this, a physical reminder that Tsukki was here for him. Kuroo also knew Tsukishima needed to be held too at times, he just wasn’t as direct about it. Kuroo recognized the small touches and the prolonged hugs, and never questioned it, only held on longer.

“Does this please you? Am I free to go?” Tsukki teased, though Kuroo knew he didn’t really want to get up. Kuroo leaned up on his elbows so he could look at Tsukki’s face. He got lost for a second in Tsukishima’s honeyed eyes staring back at him. With no barriers between them, he could stare and marvel at how gorgeous his boyfriend was. How pale and soft his skin was in the morning light, and his dusted pink cheeks. He reached out and cupped one of Tsukki’s cheeks, rubbing his cheekbone, and Tsukki leaned into the touch. Kuroo looked down at his lips and was about to lean down to kiss them, when he was met with a hand instead.

“Morning breath...” Tsukishima mumbled, glancing to the side, cheeks more flush due to the attention Kuroo was giving him. Kuroo licked Tsukishima’s hand, which he pulled back in disgust.

“Baby, we’ve been together for how long, and you think I’m worried about a little morning breath?” He chuckled. “‘S okay, you’re usually smelly anyway.” He teased.

“Oh, I’m not worried about my breath, I just don’t want to fall victim to your stinky breath.” That got a real laugh out of Kuroo, Tsukki looked smug. 

“You got me there.” He heaved out. Despite his statement, Tsukki wrapped his arms loosely around Kuroo’s neck, and gave a small smile as a silent invitation. Kuroo looked back up at him, his lips and tried again. This time he was met with no resistance, only the soft plush lips of his moonshine. Kuroo didn’t rush, neither did Tsukishima, just enjoying the slow, lazy, morning kisses.

There was no denying the business during the week, and how rare it was to take their time and embrace each other’s company. With Tsukishima in school, volleyball, part time work at the museum, and Kuroo’s merciless hours, they didn’t get to enjoy these moments all the time. Despite even living together. Usually they were quick departing kisses and reassuring hand squeezes before one of them was out the door. Not to say they didn’t try their best to be there for each other, when the one needed it. Tsukishima always found time to make Kuroo’s bento. The nights Kuroo comes home late to find his moonshine still up, he brings him tea and a scolding of how he should go to sleep. Which is why shared days off were cherished even more between the both of them. 

Just as Kuroo started to put a little more pressure into his kiss, Tsukki placed a hand on his chest and pushed lightly. They broke apart, Kuroo pouting at Tsukishima in hopes of being effective to receive more kisses. 

“Don’t give me that, it’s been more than five minutes, and you seriously need to shave.” Tsukki let out a small giggle and brought his hand up to feel Kuroo’s stubbly cheek again. Kuroo groaned and dropped his head back into the crook of his neck. 

“Tsukkiiii… So mean.” 

“I’m never going to escape that nickname am I.” He sighed. Bringing his hands back into Kuroo’s hair. 

“You love the nicknames I call you, baby.” The lack of response from Tsukki was answer enough. Kuroo began kissing the skin that he could reach on his neck without moving too much. Tsukki whined a little, and tried to lean away from Kuroo’s incessant mouth and prickly face.

“I mean it Tetsurou, your chin is itchy, stop…” The pleads only spurred Kuroo on, and leaned up once again hovering over Tsukki before assaulting his face with kisses. “Tetsu… ssstop…” Tsukki gasped out in between giggles. Kuroo couldn’t hold back the smile as he continued to press his lips all over his face. He continued to trail kiss down from his jaw, back to his neck. As Kuroo started to nip at his neck, Tsukishima suddenly found his strength, and sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He looked over his shoulder to give Kuroo a glare, “don’t even think about starting anything…” He warned. Kuroo could barely take the threat seriously as Tsukishima's cheeks and ears were flushed red. Kuroo smirked, but it quickly fell as Tsukki made an attempt to get out of bed again. Kuroo quickly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his waist and dug his face uncomfortably into Tsukishima’s back to prevent him from leaving. 

“Don’t leave me, Moonshine. Who’s going to keep me warm?” Kuroo whined. Tsukishima let out a sigh, Kuroo could practically hear the eyeroll. 

“You’re such a dork.” He meant it as an insult, but the fondness in his tone told Kuroo otherwise. Tsukki turned slightly, and ran a hand through Kuroo’s permanent bedhead. “What can I do to get to release me?” Kuroo looked up at him with a devilish smirk, several ideas popping into his head. Tsukki suddenly realizing he should rephrase the question, turned even redder “If I get up and make us breakfast is that deemed as a valid excuse?” He asked, glancing away. Kuroo rolled closer and sat up behind Tsukishima, keeping his arms around Tsukki. 

“I guess that seems like a good reason… Say the password and I’ll release you.” Kuroo teased. Tsukishima glanced over his shoulder and gave him a sadistic smile. He leaned forward to press a quick kiss on Kuroo’s lips and without leaning too far back whispered, 

“If you ever want a piece of this ass again, you’ll let me go.” Kuroo, not one to lose such privileges, quickly unwrapped his arms. Tsukki chuckled and got up on his feet. He turned to look back at a dejected Kuroo, Tsukishima’s smile turning a little bit apologetic and he bent down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep a little longer, I’ll let you know when breakfast is ready.” He whispered, and lightly pushed on Kuroo’s chest, who dramatically fell back on the bed, watching with fondness as Tsukishima put on his glasses and made his way out of the room. 

Kuroo didn’t stay in bed too much longer, he checked his phone, electing to ignore his work emails, and instead replied to Bokuto’s texts asking to hang out today. Kuroo knew Kei already had plans set, and usually didn’t like any changes, but maybe he could convince Tsukki to a movie night. Kuroo replied to Bokuto saying that he’ll get back to him. Which resulted in Bokuto calling him. 

“Bro.”

“Broooooo, whadda mean we’ll see? When do we ever have the same days off?” Kuroo could just picture Bokuto’s puppy dog eyes. 

“I mean what I said, Kei has plans today to do some other things, so I don’t know if there’s going to be time…” Kuroo tries to explain, because as much as he loves Bokuto, he knows he can be even more clingy than Kuroo himself. He chooses his words so he doesn't accidentally offend Bokuto. 

“Bro, just use your charms. You know Tsukki can never resist when you’re asking for something!” Bokuto lets out a big laugh, a little too loud for this time in the morning, beside it being 11 am. “Trust me, I know you. You got him wrapped around your finger.” Kuroo is pretty sure it’s the other way around, but he digresses. 

“You flatter me Bo, I’ll ask, trust me. As soon as I find out, I’ll text you right away.” He says reassuringly. 

“Me and Keiji haven’t seen you guys in foreverrrr… I miss you guys.” Bokuto groaned. He wasn’t wrong. It had been a little more than a month since they’ve actually hung out the four of them. They were all there for Akaashi’s birthday, but there had also been other people too. They didn’t get the time to spend just the four of them. Even at Christmas, they never found the time to get together and celebrate. 

“I know, I don’t think it’ll take too much convincing. He misses you guys too even if he doesn’t say out loud.” Kuroo replies. 

“Okay! Let me know what time will work best for you guys! Love you bro! Tell Tsukki I love him too!” Bokuto exclaims. Kuroo smiles. 

“Love you too bro, I’ll let him know.” He hangs up and makes his way to the bathroom connecting to the bedroom. He brushes his teeth and stares at the mirror. He turns his face at different angles. To be completely honest, he forgot to shave the other day, only to realize later, but didn’t do anything about it. He lathered his face up with shaving cream and shaved the stubble. If this in between stage really was going to be a deterrent, no way was going to go a couple of days with his precious kisses from Kei. He finished up in the bathroom, deciding to put at least a pair of sweatpants on, so he wouldn’t completely freeze.

He made his way to the kitchen only to get blessed for the second time that day. There his Moonshine is cooking breakfast over the stove, for them, listening to his usual Lo-fi playlist that he puts on at any given opportunity. He’s still only in the shirt he slept in, which upon further inspection is Kuroo’s. Bright red with his name and number 1 on the back, as a graduation gift to all the third years at Nekoma. The shirt just to say covers his butt, but he can see his dino boxers underneath, and thank goodness for that because Kuroo wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself. He let his eyes linger down the length of those long pale legs he loved so much. Who’s to stop him from admiring his boyfriend, and appreciating God's gifts for him. Apparently his boyfriend. 

“You’re staring.” He says flatly without turning around. Kuroo wasn’t as sneaky as he thought. Or Tsukishima just knew him too well, which was probably the case. Being caught red handed, Kuroo didn’t see any point in hiding anymore so he walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Wrapping one arm underneath Tsukishima’s right arm and snaking the other arm around his waist and pulling him close. Not too close to disturb the preparation of breakfast. Kuroo perched his head on the other shoulder, not so worried about his stubble anymore. 

“Am I not allowed to appreciate my boyfriend, when he looks so hot?” He mumbled into his neck. Tsukishima let out a snort. 

“Not when you’re being sneaky about it.” He turned his head to plant a kiss without much aim, kissing Kuroo just under his eye. “Mmhm, you shaved too. It’s better. Not so itchy.” Thank goodness he did, because he might not have been getting the attention he was now. 

“If growing a beard means no kisses from Tsukki for a couple of days, then I don’t think I’ll ever be strong enough to grow one.” Tsukki let out a laugh at that and hummed in agreement. Kuroo carefully placed kisses on Tsukki’s shoulder and neck leading up to asking him about spending time with Bokuto and Akaashi. “So Bokuto called earlier, saying he misses us, and was wondering if we wanted to do a movie night with the two of them.” Tsukki let out a small hum.

“We haven’t seen them a while. You guys are probably going in withdrawals.”Tsukishima smirked over his shoulder. Kuroo groaned, he did miss Bokuto a lot, but he also wouldn’t mind if Tsukishima just wanted it to be the two of them. It would just be heartbreaking to have to explain that Bokuto and he hated letting Bokuto down more than anyone. 

“Baby, you know that we can reschedule with them, if you want, I know you had pla-,” before Kuroo could finish, Tsukishima turned off the stove and moved the pan to a cool element, turning around in Kuroo’s arms. Kuroo held him, as Tsukishima threw his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, loosely clasping his hands behind his neck. 

“It’s fine Tetsu, we can have a movie night. I’ll just go shopping after breakfast, and I’ll pick up drinks and snacks. I’ll find time to study, plus unlike someone, I have tomorrow to catch up on my school work too.” Kuroo smiled at Tsukki, and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. He sure was lucky to have such an understanding boyfriend. Kuroo leaned back from the kiss and let his hands fall to Tsukishima’s hips.

“Did I tell you how sexy you look wearing my shirt? It should honestly be illegal.” He said, eyes once again admiring his boyfriend. 

“I guess that would make you a criminal.” 

“Are you going to put me in handcuffs?” Kuroo smirked. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but there was no heat behind it. He turned back around. 

“Go and sit down, breakfast is ready.” He said, deciding to ignore Kuroo’s comment. He tried to reach up and grab the plates, when Kuroo wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flush to his chest. 

“What if I want to skip and have dessert?” He whispered in Tsukki’s ear, and he trailed kisses from his neck to his shoulder. The shiver didn’t go unnoticed and Kuroo counted that at his victory. Tsukishima let out a sigh, as Kuroo noticed a light blush on Tsukki’s cheeks. 

“You’re insatiable, you know that right?”

“You love meeee.” Kuroo singsonged. Tsukki got the plates down, and glanced over his shoulder. There wasn’t a trace of sarcasm or teasing on his face. Tsukishima leaned forward to kiss Kuroo, and he could feel all the emotions behind it. Tsukki leaned back, and said, 

“I do.” Now it was Kuroo’s turn to blush. Kuroo knew that they loved each other, they showed each more than verbally saying it. Tsukishima did anyway. Despite knowing each other for over eight years, dating for six, Tsukki always knew how to surprise Kuroo. Kuroo surged forward to kiss just a little harder, expressing the same amount of emotions. After, they broke apart Kuroo didn’t lean back too much, just enough to rub their noses together. 

“I love you.” Kuroo whispered with sincerity, lips still close, brushing against each other. Tsukki hummed, and pressed one more quick kiss before leaning out of Kuroo’s embrace. 

“Go sit you sap. I’ll bring breakfast.” Boy, was he ever. Especially involving his moonshine, he was probably the biggest sap. He went to go sit down at the table. 

-

After breakfast, Tsukishima jumped in the shower, and said after they would get ready to leave. They agreed they would go together to make up for losing some alone time this evening. Kuroo texted Bokuto the plan was approved, and to arrive around 6 pm for supper. He was met with a caps lock reply and many exclamation points, expressing his and Akaashi’s excitement. Kuroo can’t imagine Akaashi more than smiling but he knew Bokuto’s excitement was enough for the both of them.

Kuroo stepped into the bathroom, which was already full of steam. He took off his sweatpants and tossed them in the hamper and made his way to the shower. He pulled the curtain back to see Tsukki, with his back to Kuroo scrubbing his hair. The distinct smell of strawberries from his shampoo invaded Kuroo’s senses. Carefully, he hopped in without making too much noise. He leaned down to blow air on the back of Tsukki’s neck. Tsukishima lets out a surprised squeak, which he later denies, and spins around to glare at Kuroo. 

“Tetsurou! What do you think you’re doing?” He spat, though Kuroo could barely take him seriously with the suds in his hair. 

“Exactly what it looks like baby. Taking a shower.” He teased, leaning to kiss the corner of Tsukki’s adorable pout. 

“You couldn’t wait until after I was done?”

“Mmmm… Nope! It wouldn’t be as fun. Why would I miss an opportunity to touch Tsukki with a valid excuse?” Kuroo smirk grew into that sly grin that Tsukishima knew all too well. Without no more complaining, they switched places so Kuroo could get under the water, and took over for Tsukishima washing his hair. He made sure to gently massage his head, which Kuroo knew Tsukishima appreciated. The little hums and sighs that he let out were testament to that. Once he was done he tilted Tsukishima’s head back, careful not to get soap in his eyes, and kissed his forehead. 

They switched spots once again so Tsukishima could rinse out his hair, and Kuroo grabbed his own shampoo to start washing his hair. Once Tsukki was done, just like Kuroo did for him, he lathered up Kuroo’s hair. Tsukishima was heaven sent, his long delicate fingers weaved through Kuroo’s hair, scrubbing all over and massaging from his temples to the nape of his neck. Kuroo let out an unashamed groan. He already loved when Tsukki played with his hair, so showering together was just even better. He didn’t even realize when the fingers left his head. He opened his eyes a little dazed and turned around to see Tsukki smiling at him. Tsukishima carefully slicked back Kuroo’s hair so the shampoo didn’t get in his eyes, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead too. 

Kuroo rinsed out his shampoo, and they proceeded to wash each other's bodies. Kuroo took his time massaging Tsukishima’s shoulders, where he carried all of his stress. Tsukishima made sure to start on Kuroo’s lower back and worked his way up. Leaning over a desk all day wasn’t great for Kuroo’s posture, especially for how tall he was. After enjoying the steam for a little while longer, Kuroo got out first, quickly drying his body and wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel for Tsukki, when he turned around to hand it to him, he realized that his moonshine was opening ogling him. Kuroo smirked, put his hand on his hip, waiting for Tsukki to finish. Tsukishima finally realized he was caught and glanced away, cheeks pink. (I’m just from the warm shower, Tsukishima had tried to say.)

“My eyes are up here, Tsukki.” He teased. 

“Well you were just doing the same thing earlier, I’m allowed to look all I want too.” He shot back, crossing his arms. “Hurry up, hand me the towel. ‘M cold.” However Kuroo didn’t just hand him the towel. He walked over and quickly wrapped the towel around his body, and picked him up bridal style. Tsukishima let out a yelp, and quickly wrapped his hands around his neck. “AH! Tetsurou! Warn me next time!” Kuroo gently placed Tsukki on the counter, and let out a chuckle. 

“If I warn every time I sweep you off your feet, then you’ll never be surprised.” Tsukishima wrapped his towel better under his arms, and crossed his arms pouting. Kuroo caged Tsukishima on the corner with his arms on either side of Tsukki’s body and repeatedly planted kisses on the corner of his mouth and did the same to the other corner. Slowly Tsukishima’s pout melted into a small smile. “Plus you love when I carry you.” 

“Mmmh, I think you like showing off more.” Tsukishima trailed his hands up Kuroo’s arms, lingering longer on his biceps, to then smooth out the muscles on his shoulders, and let them rest there. 

“Guilty as charged, but if you appreciate me a little more after my great feats, why wouldn’t I want to carry my Moonshine around?” 

“You’re hopeless.” Tsukishima sighed. As if pulled by a magnet, they both leaned in for a kiss at the same time. Tsukki let out a content hum, and pulled Kuroo a little closer, which he was all too happy to oblige. His hands left the counter and settled on Tsukki’s waist, while his hands slowly made their way down to rest on Kuroo’s sturdy chest. The kissing started to get a little more intense, Kuroo turned his head to deepen the kiss, and Tsukki’s hands started to trail a little lower to where Kuroo’s towel was resting on his hips, appreciating the muscle as his hands trail down. They broke the kiss needing air, but didn’t move apart.

“You know, we don’t really need groceries… I’m pretty sure there’s still rice tucked away in the cupboard.” Kuroo said, a little breathlessly, squeezing Tsukishima’s hips. “Plus I got all you can eat dessert…” Tsukishima quickly raked his hands back up to his shoulders and let out a breathless laugh. 

“And? Continue this until Kou and Keiji show up?” He smirked, running a hand through Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo hummed in agreement, and leaned down pressing kisses to Tsukki’s neck. The hand in Kuroo’s hair yanked on his hair to bring him up to face Tsukki. “We need to feed our guests when they get here, and knowing how Kou and you can eat during movies, we’ll also need snacks.” Kuroo groaned, knowing that there was no way this was going anywhere right now, and leaned back down for one last quick kiss. 

“Alright, fine. But only because I can’t let my best bro down. Otherwise I’d take my, ‘all you can eat dessert’ to the bedroom, and leave them the rice to eat.” Kuroo complied, Tsukki rolled his eyes but the blush on his cheeks was ever present. Kuroo reached into the cabinet underneath to grab the hair dryer. He plugged it in, and then handed it to Tsukishima who began drying his hair. Kuroo went and grabbed another towel to dry his own hair, seeing that it would always be a mess no matter how he dried it. He walked back into their bedroom to start getting dressed. 

-

They made their way down the stairs of their apartment building, to the garage to jump in their car. Kuroo takes the drivers’ side, claiming that he finished getting ready first so he gets to drive. Kuroo knows he's not a bad driver, he just might not be as cautious as he knows Tsukishima would like him to be. But he would never drive reckless with his baby on board. 

“We can just go to the grocery store closest to us right? You don’t need to get anything fancy for supper?” Kuroo asked, while they both buckled their seatbelts.

“Yeah that’s alright, I was just thinking of doing stir fry with rice or soba noodles, nothing fancy.” Tsukishima replied, pulling out his phone to revise their grocery list. “We can always run into a convenience store too, if they don’t have the drinks we want.” Kuroo pulled into the main flow of traffic, which didn’t seem as bad as it usually is, considering it was a Saturday afternoon. Kuroo had stopped at a red light, and turned to admire his beautiful moonshine. 

“Tetsurou, eyes on the road.” Tsukishima said, not taking his eyes off his phone. 

“We’re at a red light right now, Tsukki.” Kuroo teased. He reached over and placed his hand on Tsukki’s thigh. He froze for a moment before looking up at the road. 

“Not anymore.” He stated. Kuroo looked back, he mumbled a curse and turned his attention back to the road, leaving his hand on Tsukishima’s thigh. 

-

“Are you guys going to really eat all that junk?” Tsukishima asked, looking questionably at all the bags of chips Kuroo just dumped into their cart. “Sometimes I wonder how you guys stay in shape with all the crap you ingest.” He turned his attention back to the carrots. 

“I’ll have you know I go to the gym regularly, and I lift a certain 6ft 4 baby around the house.” Kuroo shot back. “I'll let you buy strawberry shortcake…” 

“I was already going to, I don’t need your permission.” He stated, Tsukishima chose some carrots and added them to the cart. “And I’m not a baby.”

“No, but you’re my baby.” Kuroo smirked, loving the colour that Tsukishima’s cheeks turned. 

They were waiting in line to cash out. There was an elderly couple loading their groceries onto the line, in front of them. Kuroo watched as they both moved around each other slowly, the husband making his way to the other end to start loading the groceries back into the cart. They seemed to be bickering back and forth, the woman ensuring they didn’t forget to grab anything. 

“You’re older than me,” the old man shot back. Kuroo was pretty sure he caught the woman's reply. 

“And don’t you forget it.” The expression of arguing like an old married couple seemed to hold some truth, he thought. Kuroo wondered what Tsukishima and him were going to look like when they got older. He would definitely need glasses too, he already felt like his eyesight was going. Tsukki would probably still yell at him to fix his posture, Kuroo’s back would definitely be sore all the time. He’d probably also remind Kuroo about important dates and to grab his lunch on his way out, since Kuroo would be the old man, even though Tsukki isn’t much younger than him. 

Would they have grandchildren? Hell, they would need to have children first. Would Kei want that? Kuroo knows his mom would be happy with that decision, she’d probably say something like how they’re talking about wanting kids without a ring on Tsukki’s finger. Shit, Kuroo was getting ahead of himself. He hadn’t actually proposed yet. He knew Kei was the one, there was doubt about that, he had the ring picked out, just in case, tucked away in his gym bag since Kei has stated on multiple occasions that he wasn’t going anywhere near it. But they never even discussed the topic of marriage either. Did Kei want to be tied down, or did like just being boyfriends? 

As if sensing his internal panic, Tsukishima carefully slipped his hand in Kuroo’s, a show of grounding affection he didn’t do in public usually. Especially not a crowded grocery store. Tsukki gave Kuroo’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“You know I’ll say yes.” 

“What?” Kuroo sputtered trying to get his thoughts together. He felt his cheeks slightly warm up. Tsukishima glanced around him and nodded to the elderly couple, who were now both loading up their cart with the paid groceries. 

“Whenever you feel like making your grand gesture you have planned, or whenever you feel the moment is right, I will say yes. So try not to worry too much.” Tsukishima smirks at him, but his cheeks are red too. “There is no other answer I would possibly give.” All of a sudden, Kuroo’s heart feels full to the brim with love and affection for the other. The way Tsukki could figure out everything that was going on in his head will always astound Kuroo. Kuroo risked his life, and leaned over to plant a kiss on the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth, as not to push it too far in public and make him uncomfortable. But he couldn’t help it, he needed to express how much he loved him. So Kuroo said, 

“I love you, Kei.” It was just above a whisper, knowledge that just Kei needed to know right now. But he knew one day he would let their friends, family, the whole world know. 

“I love you too, Tetsurou.” He whispered back. 

-

Tsukishima drove back, claiming Kuroo couldn’t keep his eyes on the road, which Kuroo replied with he was distracted by his Moonshine’s beauty, which didn’t seem to be the right answer, considering that vanquished him to the passenger seat. That didn’t stop Kuroo from putting his hand back on Tsukishima’s thigh. Though he knew that Tsukki didn’t really mind, since at the red lights, he would place his hand on top of Kuroo’s. Now a couple hours later, they were just finishing up preparing supper before Bokuto and Akaashi would arrive. 

“How are things looking over here?” Tsukishima asked, walking to look over Kuroo’s shoulder at the stir fry. 

“Things are always looking good over here, Moonshine. Veggies and noodles look good too.” Kuroo teased, looking over his shoulder, and pressing a kiss to Tsukishima’s forehead. Tsukishima just rolled his eyes. At that moment, there was a knock at the door; they both turned at the noise. 

“I’ll finish up here, you go greet them. I’m sure Bokuto is very excited to see you.” Tsukishima said, taking the spoon from Kuroo. Tsukki smiled with such fondness in his eyes, Kuroo was so grateful for Tsukishima letting him invite them over, though he knew that Tsukishima missed them just as much as he did. Kuroo pressed one more kiss to his forehead, before going to answer the door. He opened the door to reveal his favourite people. (Kenma has the special title of childhood bestie supreme, so he doesn’t get jealous. Though Kenma has mentioned how much that title needs some serious reworking.) 

“Kou-” Before Kuroo could even finish his greeting, Bokuto tackled him into a big bear hug, and Kuroo, though he should’ve expected it, wasn’t prepared and fell down with Bokuto clutching on to him like Kuroo would disappear if he didn’t hold on tight. 

“TETSU!!!!” Bokuto cried, squeezing so hard Kuroo had a hard time breathing. Kuroo was quick to reciprocate the action, even though he could barely breathe. Bokuto turned his head and smacked a wet kiss on Kuroo’s cheek. The joy of seeing his best bro again after so long, outweighed the pain he felt to his entire backside. (Kuroo was in great amounts of pain the next morning, he’s seriously concerned that Bokuto sometimes forgets how much muscle he’s packing, because wow. Kuroo seriously had the wind knocked out of him.) 

“Wow, I suddenly feel very jealous.” A quiet voice says above them. Akaashi closes the door behind him and looks down at the two on the floor. “Though, at least I’m breathing.” Akaashi chuckled. Bokuto suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing, and quickly scrambled off of Kuroo and reached out a hand to help him up.

“Sorry bro, I just got so excited I haven’t seen you in MONTHS! I’ve missed you so much!” Kuroo took the offered hand, and stood up, only to be pulled back into Bokuto’s embrace, though not as bone crushing this time. “Promise me we won’t go that long without seeing each other ever again.” 

“I promise bro, I missed you too. I promise never again.” Kuroo said with sincerity. As much as their boyfriends joke about them being their own relationship, his friendship with Bokuto is a treasured one that he plans on keeping to the very end. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto's broad shoulders, and tried to squeeze just as hard as he was. 

“Always so noisy, not even here for five minutes or out of the doorway.” A fourth voice joins, Tsukishima making his way to them, drying off his hands. “If you’re going to be that handsy take it to the bedroom.”

“TSUKKI!! I missed you!” Bokuto quickly released Kuroo, and made his way over to Tsukishima. He was a little more gentle with Tsukishima, because Bokuto knew better. But he still gave a small squeeze, and Tsukishima returned the hug. 

“I missed you too, Bokuto-san.” As much as Tsukishima could try and deny it, everyone would know it's a lie if he said he didn’t miss his friends. 

“Hey, I told you to drop the honourifics, at least.” Bokuto leaned back and pouted. 

“Yes well, I do recall asking you to drop “Tsukki,” too but you haven’t let it go.” Tsukishima shot back. Bokuto pouted even more, but let go of Tsukki. 

“Keiji! Tsukki’s being mean. He loves that nickname right?” He asked, turning to his partner. 

“How have been Kei?” Akaashi asked, choosing to ignore Bokuto’s question. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek. They both embraced each other. 

“Well, I’ve been getting a little stressed with a lot of upcoming projects and tests at school, but otherwise good. Except I wake up to this stupid bedhead every morning.” Tsukishima replied, like the other two weren’t in the room. Much as Kuroo and Bokuto were all bros before hoes, Tsukishima and Akaashi also relied on each other. They were the peace the other needed, with having two excitable toddlers as boyfriends. They texted often, checking in on each other not to over stress, grounding each other, as both were accustomed to deadlines. “How are you, Keiji?”

“Hey! You love this stupid bedhead! Especially when-” 

“The usual late nights editing, never ending deadlines, but I have people to keep me in check.” Akaashi smiled softly up at Tsukishima, both of them ignoring the peanut gallery. 

“We’re still here you know?” Bokuto huffed, crossing his arms. 

“Geez, you’d think it wouldn’t be too much to ask, for a little attention from our boyfriends…” Kuroo grumbled alongside Bokuto, also crossing his arms. 

“It’s ok bro, I’m here now, and I’ll give all my attention!” Bokuto declared, bringing an arm to drape across Kuroo's shoulders. 

“Bro…” Kuroo turned and looked at Bokuto, as they both gazed lovingly into their eyes to rouse some sort of reaction from their boyfriends. Akaashi and Tsukishima both just sighed in defeat and rolled their eyes at their boyfriends ridiculousness. 

“C’mon, supper is on the table.” Tsukishima started to walk to the dining room leading Akaashi. Bokuto bounced past them. 

“Hey, hey, hey! I’m hungry thank you for the meal Tsukki!” Bokuto shouted before even sitting down.

“Hey! I helped too!” Kuroo, offended that Bokuto would think him incapable. 

“Under Tsukki’s constant supervision and direction I would only assume.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side, bro. What the hell?” Kuroo asked, Bokuto simply shrugged his shoulders with a dopey smile. 

-

After dinner, they all settled in the living room for the movie night. Kuroo came back from cleaning, to see them signed into Netflix waiting for him. Bokuto and Tsukishima were both sitting on the couch, each on one end, and Akaashi was sitting in the armchair closest to Bokuto. Tsukki had his back leaning on the armrest and his legs stretched out in front of him. Bokuto had one leg crossed and elbow leaning on the armrest holding his head up. Kuroo looked around trying to decide where there was room for him to sit. He figured he could sit in the middle, and Tsukki could put his legs across his lap if he so desired. 

“Might if I sit here, Moonshine?” Kuroo asked, leaning down to move Tsukishima’s legs off, only to be met with some resistance. Kuroo curiously took a look at Tsukki to see him completely focused on the TV, looking for something for them to watch. 

“Why don’t go get attention from your boyfriend”

“I’m trying to, he isn’t letting me.” Kuroo knew Tsukishima was implying Bokuto, but he wasn’t taking the bait. However, Bokuto seemed to be obvious to the trapped. 

“It’s okay bro! You can come sit on my lap!” Bokuto exclaimed, uncrossing his leg to make room for Kuroo. 

“Thanks bro, at least somebody loves me.” He made a show of pouting but went over to Bokuto’s side. He wedged himself in between the armrest and Bokuto, leaning his back against the armrest, curling into Bokuto’s side. He rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, as Bokuto came and wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s waist and Bokuto leaned his head on Kuroo’s. Tsukishima looked over at their ridiculousness, and Kuroo just stuck his tongue out at him. Tsukki just laughed, knowing he won this round. 

They decided on the Jaws series, seeing as it would occupy them for a while. Kuroo got a little more comfortable, and Bokuto stretched out his legs in front of him on the footrest. It was still only the opening sequence of the movie, when Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo. 

“Bro, I’m kinda hungry. Did you guys buy snacks for the movie?” Despite only having finished eating half an hour ago. 

“Yeah of course bro, I bought all our favourites! I’ll go get the-” As Kuroo was about to get up when Bokuto’s other arm came and wrapped around his legs, to prevent him from getting up. 

“NO! Don’t leave me!” He shouted looking at Kuroo with his signature puppy dog eyes. Kuroo let out a sigh. It was all too easy to fall for that face. Kuroo peered around Bokuto and smiled as sweetly as he could, stretching his legs out to reach Tsukishima. He nudged Tsukki’s foot to get his attention, as if Tsukki wasn’t already aware of what was going to be asked of him. But that didn’t stop Kuroo from cranking up the charm to 100%. 

“Baby, Moonshine, the love of my life, my darling Kei. Could you be the angel, that I know you are, and bring the chips we bought earlier today? I would get them myself but my hands are a little full at the moment.” Kuroo said gesturing to Bokuto who was still clinging to Kuroo for dear life. Tsukishima had his arms crossed, and didn’t seem at all phased by Kuroo’s sweet words. Before Tsukishima could give him a snarky reply, Akaashi got up and walked over to Tsukishima. 

“I’ll come with you. You can cut us a slice of the strawberry shortcake, and we can pour ourselves some wine.” Tsukishima only shared his strawberry shortcake with Akaashi, and sometimes Kuroo when he was feeling generous. 

“I think I’ve had enough whine from them, but I wouldn’t mind some cake.” Tsukishima replies, and he gets up and they both go to the kitchen. Always leave it to Akaashi to defuse a situation and save the day. 

-

They all bantered, as the movies progressively became background noise to their conversations. It was nice to finally have time to catch up beyond the usual pleasantries. Kuroo also loved just shooting the shit with Bokuto, by results getting on their boyfriends nerves. It was a little after 11:30 pm, and they’ve all had snacks, cake and drank some. Kuroo opted for beer, while Tsukishima and Akaashi had a little wine. Bokuto declined the offer as he had to drive home after. They were a quarter of the way through the third Jaws movie when Kuroo started getting sleepy. In between the rowdy conversations he’d been having with Bokuto, Kuroo was starting to lose his energy. Currently Kuroo was sprawled over the whole length of couch on top of Tsukishima. His arms wrapped around Tsukki’s waist and their feet on Akaashi’s lap, who took Bokuto’s spot, while the latter chose the floor in favour of leaning against Akaashi’s legs. 

Kuroo was having a hard time keeping eyes open and focusing on the movie. The few cans of beers he had, and Tsukishima’s talented fingers playing with his hair weren’t helping in the least bit. He wasn’t drunk by any means, but drinking always made him sleepy. It amazed him sometimes when Bokuto would drink just as much as him and be completely unfazed by the alcohol. If anything he was a little louder. Curse that muscle head, Kuroo thought. Just then Tsukki swept his hair back and placed a kiss on Kuroo’s forehead. 

“You better not drool on me, if you’re tired he should go to sleep in bed.” Kuroo could tell Tsukishima was trying to nag but the fondness in his voice betrayed him. 

“Mmm.. ‘M not tired… Kei’s just comfy…” Kuroo slurred, burying his face in Tsukishima’s neck, inhaling his sweet strawberry scent. He felt Tsukki chuckle above him, and continued to play with Kuroo’s hair. 

“We should be taking our leave anyway, it’s getting late and we still need to drive back.” Akaashi spoke up, standing from his spot. Bokuto let out a groan and made grabby hands at Akaashi to help him stand up. He smiled softly at Bokuto and heaved him up, surprisingly not falling over. “We’ll just go collect our things.” They wouldn’t leave without saying bye, but Akaashi could clearly see Tsukishima was a little trapped at the moment. Tsukki gave him a grateful smile as he exited the movie, and their friends made their way to the entryway. Tsukishima tried to shift Kuroo off of himself but Kuroo just clung on tighter. 

“Tetsu, we need to say goodbye to our friends.” Kuroo made dissatisfied hum. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, smiling softly at this boyfriend. Kuroo knew he could always be impossible when he was sleepy. Tsukki bent his head down and placed a few kisses on Kuroo’s head, trying to coax him to move. “C’mon, I’m sure Kou would be heartbroken if he didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to you.” He wasn’t wrong there. Kuroo groaned, really not wanting to move. 

“You promise to give me cuddles after?” Kuroo pouted, and Tsukishima laughed at how needy Kuroo was when he was sleepy. 

“Yes I promise, you big baby.”

“‘M not a baby, you’re my baby.” Kuroo mumble sitting up. Tsukishima chose to ignore that comment, but his face heated up anyway. They made their way to the entryway and all exchanged hugs and promises of doing this again soon another day. Bokuto already brought up Valentine’s Day, and how they should do a double date around that time, reserving the 14th of course for each of their own personal plans. 

After they left, Kuroo went straight to bed, barely pulling off all his clothes before collapsing onto his side of the mattress. He was waiting for Tsukishima to follow, but he was brushing his teeth and picking up after Kuroo. Now laying on an actual bed he didn’t try to fight the heaviness of his eyelids. He didn’t think he drank that much, although catching up with Bokuto usually drained a lot of energy out of him. Just as Kuroo was finally about to drift off, he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist from behind, and a leg slipping in between his own. Kuroo sank into Tsukishima’s embrace, feeling a few kisses being placed on the back of his neck and shoulder. 

“Tsukki took too long…” Kuroo whispered, though he didn’t have the energy to move. 

“Because someone had to clean up the trail of clothes that you left behind.” He whispered back. “Besides, I’m here now, giving you the cuddles you so adamantly requested.” Kuroo had to kiss his moonshine for being so cute. So carefully, and sluggishly, he turned around in Tsukishima’s arms and opened his eyes, just to look up at his face. There his moonshine was, staring back at him with all the love in the world. The crack in the curtains still didn’t get closed, so the low light of the moon and street lights came in and casted on Tsukki’s face. He was smiling softly, bringing his hands up and pushed back the hair out of Kuroo’s face. Clearly, the Gods were on Kuroo’s side today, blessing him a whole three times today. 

Kuroo leaned forward and tried to kiss Tsukishima, with what energy he had left. Tsukishima took pity, and brought his lips to Kuroo. There wasn’t too much of a press of lips together, as much as just being close together. Kuroo leaned up a little and rubbed his nose against Tsukki’s, and pressed kisses to his cheeks. 

“I love you so much Kei, you make my life so worth it. When I’m having a really bad day or week at work, eating your lunches just make me feel that much better. I’m reminded that I’ll be coming home to you and how much you love me. And it makes days like today so worth all the shit I deal with. Even if we don’t have big plans as long as I’m with you, that’s all I care about.” Tsukishima let out a quiet giggle, Kuroo knew he probably sounded like he was rambling, half asleep and slightly tipsy, but boy if he didn’t mean every word. He wasn’t quite sure what spurred him on to continue, but he did.

“I will ask you to marry me, when the time's right and we’ll always be together. I will continue to support you in whatever you choose to do, and stick with you through the thick and thin of it all.” Kuroo declared. He tucked his head into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and tangled their legs together. Kuroo pressed a few more kisses to his neck and let out a satisfied sigh. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, and brought them impossibly closer together. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Tetsurou. There’s no one I’d rather grow old with than you. Even if it means picking up after your messes and uncontrollable bedhead.” Tsukishima whispered into his hair, placing a few kisses there. 

“You love my hair, don’t even try and deny it. Even if it turns grey.” Kuroo mumbled into Tsukki’s neck, who giggled in response. 

“Yes I do.”

“And you love me?” Kuroo could picture Tsukishima rolling his eyes. But he knew Kuroo was extra clingy when he was sleepy. 

“Yes I do, you big sap.” 

“Your big sap.” Kuroo corrected, for the second time today. Tsukishima hummed in agreement. 

“My big sap.” Tsukishima dropped a few more kisses to Kuroo’s forehead. “Goodnight, Tetsu.” 

“Mmmm night, Moonshine.” They relaxed in each other’s arms, falling asleep quickly. Though Kuroo would have to wake up and go to work in the morning, he knew he’d still be greeted with the greatest sight of all. And he could look forward to that sight for the rest of his life. He could also look forward to all the days he would have in the future with Kei, spent together, regardless of having concrete plans or not. He gives Kuroo a reason to wake up every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love feedback on how I did if you have anything to add, but be nice I'm fragile  
> (￣▽￣*)ゞ


End file.
